Demain
by nourann
Summary: 'Demain, il embrassera Finch. Sentira le corps de l'autre homme pressé contre lui.' Ou, John regarde Harold et se surprend à espérer, et à penser au futur. Plus tard, Harold transforme le futur en présent. Rinch.
Salut tout le monde ! Prêtes pour une dose de Rinch ?^^

Un grand merci à isatis2013 qui m'a relue, corrigée et harcelée pour que j'écrive ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Seul le bruit produit par le clavier de Finch brise le silence de la bibliothèque. Cela ne dérange plus Reese comme au début de leur partenariat. C'est devenu rassurant et apaisant. John quitte son livre des yeux – il a pris goût à la science-fiction depuis que Harold a commencé à lui recommander des livres – et regarde son ami. L'homme le plus fort qu'il connaisse, celui qui l'a sauvé, lui a donné un but, une nouvelle vie, et sa confiance. John laisse son esprit vagabonder et s'imagine l'enlacer avant de s'endormir. Il est certain que dans les bras de Harold, il se sentirait comme chez lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il pense ainsi à lui. En effet, ses pensées ont commencé à partir dans cette direction quelques mois auparavant. Il ne sait pas quel a été l'élément déclencheur. Peut-être ses doigts sur sa peau et son air concentré quand il soigne ses blessures. Ou sa voix dans son oreille, une ancre rassurante qui ne laisse pas son esprit repartir dans ces sombres endroits où il avait élu domicile quand Reese était à la CIA et à la rue. L'ex-agent avait passé beaucoup de temps à comprendre ses sentiments avant d'admettre qu'il voulait le tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le faire sourire et rire. Maintenant, il sait qu'il l'aime de tout son coeur. Cependant il ne se ment pas. Il sait que son partenaire est très secret. Il ne voudrait probablement pas de proximité, encore moins de l'intimité. Et il y a encore – et pour toujours – Grace. Mais John ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer, même s'il se dit qu'il ne devrait pas. Il n'a aucune chance avec Harold et il ne peut s'autoriser à risquer leur relation – après tout, il n'est rien sans lui.

Reese observe son partenaire. Il fixe attentivement ses écrans et tape rapidement. Il est si concentré qu'il fronce légèrement les sourcils, et John trouve cela adorable. Harold peut tout faire avec un ordinateur. Il a sauvé John. Peut-être peut-il faire plus pour lui. Peut-être peut-il soigner cette chose inerte, autrefois appelée un coeur, qui est en lui.

Demain.

Demain, il embrassera Finch. Sentira le corps de l'autre homme pressé contre le sien.

Aujourd'hui, il le regarde et quelque chose qui doit être du bonheur – il ne se souvient pas clairement de ce que c'est – réchauffe son coeur. Et un jour, il dira trois petits mots. Il veut qu'ils fassent partie de la bibliothèque, comme les numéros, les thé matinaux, les bruits de clavier, les livres et les jouets pour chiens. Il espère que ce jour arrivera rapidement. Ils n'ont pas tout le temps devant eux. Mais pour l'instant Harold a assez de temps pour caresser Bear, et John sourit.

•••••••••

Le temps passe. Demain devient sans cesse après-demain. Mais John ne fait rien même s'il se répète qu'il a perdu Jess à cause de son inaction. Il attend que Finch fasse le premier pas. En attendant, il flirte avec son partenaire.

•••••••••

Finch fait le premier pas, finalement. Leur affaire est finie. Le numéro est sauf. Reese n'est pas blessé. Il est tard, Harold ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il revienne à la bibliothèque. ll éteint ses ordinateurs, et est sur le point de prendre son manteau quand John entre.

"Mr Reese ? Tout va bien ?" demande-t-il, immédiatement inquiet.

"Je voulais juste vous voir." dit John avec un sourire en haussant les épaules.

En vérité, c'était plus un besoin qu'une volonté. Finch ne sait que faire de cette déclaration. John continue de sourire. Grace lui souriait comme ça. Elle ne le peut plus.

"Et bien, c'est chose faite. Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?"

Quelques secondes plus tard, il réalise que sa réponse était plus agressive que prévu. Le sourire disparaît. Harold ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être déçu.

"Non. Je suis venu pour vous, Harold. Juste pour vous. Vous voulez que je parte ?"

C'est inattendu. Finch ne veut pas nommer ce qu'il ressent.

"Restez."

John hoche la tête, puis détourne le regard et caresse Bear, qui remue joyeusement la queue. Harold les observe. Ils sont sa famille.

L'ex-agent se redresse. Harold a construit une des plus complexes IA au monde, et les interactions sociales ne sont pas sa tasse de thé, mais il est néanmoins humain. Peut-être est-ce le moment de baisser ses barrières, et de se sentir à nouveau aimé. Il fait quelques pas en direction de John. L'ex-agent lui lance un regard interrogateur mais plein d'espoir. Harold ouvre la bouche, mais la referme avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il essaie de ne pas penser à Grace. Il ne veut pas l'oublier – il ne le pourrait pas – mais il veut aller de l'avant. John le regarde, curieux et un peu inquiet. Harold décide d'agir, parce que c'est le meilleur moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments. Il s'approche de son partenaire, agrippe sa chemise, murmure son nom. John se penche, et leur lèvres se rencontrent. Reese est submergé par une vague de passion. Rien n'existe à part Harold. Ils cessent de s'embrasser, reprennent leur souffle, puis Finch sourit. John est émerveillé. Harold a fait le premier pas. Demain est devenu aujourd'hui. La suite dépend de John. L'ex-agent murmure le nom de son partenaire avec une tendresse dont il ne se savait pas capable.

' _Vous êtes mon petit oiseau, Finch. Et j'aimerais vous libérer de la cage qu'est votre passé et votre culpabilité pour les numéros que vous n'avez pas sauvés,'_ pense-t-il.

"Je vous aime." dit-il.

Et ces mots sonnent juste. Harold rougit mais ne détourne pas le regard. Il ne pense pas pouvoir parler, alors il enlace John. Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait se sentir tellement aimé et en sécurité. Reese ne savait pas que le monde pouvait être si parfait. Il ressent quelque chose. Du bonheur. Il semble qu'il se rappelle ce que c'est, après tout. Ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Demain est devenu aujourd'hui, et les jours prochains seront encore meilleurs.


End file.
